gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias
Tobias is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a student in miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. His first appearance was in The Third, when he became Darwin's friend for twenty dollars. He is voiced by Rupert Degas. Tobias could be a rainbow creature or a cotton candy cloud However it's more likely that he's a cotton candy cloud not a rainbow Creature. Personality Tobias believes that he is a heavily built jock, but in reality he isn't at all. Despite him not having a good, athletic build he is obsessed with sports and is always trying to hone his scrawny physique. He also seems to have a big ego. Like Gumball, Tobias has a crush on Penny. Because of his inflated ego, Tobias is more confident in his abilities to court her than Gumball is. Tobias can also be somewhat of a bully, such as when he was tossing Anais' plush Daisy the Donkey doll around on the bus. Relationships 'Gumball' In The Third, he becomes Darwin's and Gumball's friend for twenty dollars , but ignored Gumball and hung out with Darwin instead. When Gumball and Darwin reunite at Tobias' house, Tobias asks if he can play with them, which both of them deny. In The Quest, he ignores Gumball's threat and tossed Anais's stuffed Daisy the Donkey out of the bus window. 'Darwin' Tobias was a good friend to Darwin in The Third, but this may have been because he was paid twenty dollars to do so. He also went out of his way to save Darwin from kissing Masami by helping Banana Joe chop down the treehouse. 'Banana Joe' Tobias seems to be pretty good friends with Banana Joe. In The Pressure, he spends a lot of time with him, and together they formed a pact along with Gumball and Darwin, promising to put their "pals before gals". When Darwin breaks this pact, he accompanies Banana Joe in chopping down the girls' treehouse to save Darwin from kissing Masami. 'Penny' Like Gumball, Tobias has a crush on Penny. This occasionally causes tension between the two, but unlike Gumball, who is shy around Penny, Tobias is more confident in his abilities to woo her. 'Rachael' Rachel is Tobias' older sister. They are very hostile to each other - Rachel screams at him and his friends that they aren't invited to her party, so Tobias has to blackmail her into inviting them. 'Rob' Rob hung out with Tobias throughout The Party. Rob might be Tobias' good friend. Trivia *It's possible that he and his sister are multicolored because their headbands cut off their blood circulation. *He is one of the many child characters in the series that is voiced by an adult, namely Rupert Degas. *Wearing the headband may be a family tradition, as Tobias has one, Rachel has one, and their mother has one. *Tobias won The Dumb Race in The Goons. *In the episode The Third he can change his color when he talks to Gumball and Darwin from the bathroom stall. Category:Character Category:Characters